Proof of Life
by siklomika
Summary: "Hei, kenapa dengan wajahmu? Apakah otot-otot di wajahmu tidak bisa membuat bibir kecil itu tersenyum?" — Yamada Ryousuke. Hey! Say! JUMP, Yamada Ryousuke/OC


Title: Proof of Life

Genre: sad romans/angst

Rating: K+

Pairing: Yamada/OC (Akira Mizuki)

Disclaimer: Yamada Ryosuke is his parent's (but mine in the future) . Akira Mizuki is mine. Plot is mine. Proof of Life © siklomika. Proof of Life © VOCALOID. Yoru wa Hoshi wo Nagameteokure © TegoMass.

Warning: sad romans and angst. Cliche and gombal.

* * *

><p><em>Dear, <em>Yamada Ryosuke.

Holla. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menemanimu bermain piano atau mendengarkan nyanyianmu akhir-akhir ini. Karena satu dan lain hal. Yah, mungkin saat kau baca surat ini, kau pasti sudah mengetahui _satu dan lain hal_ yang kumaksud di atas. Sekali lagi, maaf. Pasti berat bagimu menjalani hari-hari tanpaku. Benar 'kan? Hehe~ :D

Aku punya satu-dua kata untukmu (mungkin bukan satu-dua kata, tapi beribu-ribu kata). Aku harap kamu akan membacanya sampai akhir. Kamu ingat tempat kita dulu bermain? Kamu ingat terakhir kali kita berencana mengunjungi tempat itu? Ya, awal Januari tahun ini. Saat musim dingin.

* * *

><p><em>Musim dingin sudah datang. Angin berhembus sangat kencang. Kita berdua berjalan di tengah hamparan salju. Semalam salju turun sangat lebat. Awal tahun yang sangat dingin. Badanku menggigil kedinginan, tapi kita terus berjalan menuju sebuah tempat. Tempat yang sangat penuh kenangan bagi kita berdua. Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan. Mencoba menghangatkan kedua tangan yang mati rasa itu menggunakan uap nafasku. Aku menoleh perlahan kepadamu. Dan yang kulihat adalah uap nafas berwarna putih yang keluar dari mulutmu. Aku tidak pernah suka musim dingin. Di musim dingin kondisi badanku selalu melemah. Dan aku harus tinggal diam di dalam rumah. Tapi hari itu kamu mengajakku keluar rumah. Untuk bermain di tempat dulu kita bermain.<em>

"_**Hei, kenapa dengan wajahmu? Apakah otot-otot di wajahmu tidak bisa membuat bibir kecil itu tersenyum?"**__ Kamu berkata dengan senyum merekah_. _Refleks aku tersenyum, lalu tertawa._

"_**Ah, aku hanya sedikit kedinginan."**__ Dan tanganmu meraih tanganku lalu mendekapnya._

_Kau tahu, Yamada, aku memang tidak suka musim dingin. Selalu terlalu dingin bagiku untuk pergi keluar. Selalu terlalu beku bagiku untuk beraktivitas. Tapi, Yamada, senyummu mampu meluluhkan musim dingin. Bahkan mampu menumbuhkan lagi pucuk-pucuk kehidupan di dadaku. Dan aku akan menunggu musim semi agar pucuk-pucuk itu tumbuh semakin besar berkat kehadiranmu._

* * *

><p>Tapi sayang sekali, ya. Kita tidak pernah bisa sampai ke tempat itu karena aku ambruk di tengah jalan. Maafkan aku, Yamada.<p>

Pernah suatu waktu aku bergumam sendiri. Dan kamu mendengarnya lalu memarahiku. Ingat?

* * *

><p><em>Seorang lelaki berambut kecokelatan mencubit kedua pipiku. <em>_**"Aw! Sakit, Yamada!"**__ lelaki itu memasang wajah penuh amarah dan menatapku. Aku bisa merasakan seluruh bulu kudukku berdiri dan refleks kakiku melangkah mundur._

"_**Tadi kamu bilang apa?"**__ Lelaki itu bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Aku memalingkan wajah._

"_**Bi-bilang apa?"**_

"_**Sesuatu tentang takdir blahblah. Coba ulangi."**_

_Aku terdiam sebentar, menunduk dan memejamkan mata._

"_**A-aku tahu, takdirku memang untuk membusuk dan layu. Maaf, tapi itu memang benar bukan? Aku—**__**penyakitku**__**—**__**"**_

_Dan tangan lelaki itu memelukku dengan erat. Pipi gembulnya ditempelkan ke kepalaku. Lalu pemuda itu berbisik, __**"Tidak. Jangan katakan itu. Kamu kuat, bukan? Kamu bilang, kamu ingin menghirup udara pegunungan**__** bersamaku**__**, bukan? Bukankah.. kamu sudah berjanji ingin bernyanyi bersamaku?"**_

_Aku tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya._

Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa mendengarmu mengatakan itu semua. Rasanya tidak seperti dirimu. Tetapi, aku sungguh berterima kasih. Karena kata-katamu membuatku ingin meninggalkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuktikan bahwa aku pernah hidup. Bukti dari eksistensiku.

Kamu ingat ketika aku mengatakan tentang sesuatu yang sangat kuinginkan?

"_**Sesuatu yang sangat ku inginkan?"**_

_Pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk kecil._

"_**Hm.. Aku ingin bernyanyi. Tapi aku tidak ingin menyanyikan lagu sedih. Jadi.. hey, benarkah aku boleh meminta sesuatu yang sangat kuinginkan itu?"**_

_Pemuda itu mengkerutkan dahi lalu lagi-lagi sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk kurva ke atas. __**"Tentu saja boleh."**_

_Aku mengangguk dan berkata dengan mantap, __**"Yang sangat kuinginkan saat ini adalah tentu saja menyanyikan lagu yang gembira bersamamu."**__ Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan dalam hatiku, aku benar-benar memohon. __**"Tetapi, yang sangat kuinginkan dari yang sangat kuinginkan adala**__**h**__** tertawa bersamamu. Sesuatu yang bis**__**a**__** diambil kapan saja dariku."**_

_Aku dapat melihat pemuda berambut coklat itu terbelalak dan tersenyum kepadaku. Aku suka senyum itu. Tapi aku juga tidak suka senyum itu. Senyumnya yang itu justru membuat hatiku mengerang._

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya, semenjak aku ambruk, aku sadar, bahwa kondisiku makin lemah. Saat itu aku kira penyebabnya adalah musim dingin. Ternyata aku salah. Semakin lama, kondisiku makin memburuk. Aku mulai sulit menggerakan anggota tubuhku. Indera-inderaku mulai tumpul. Tapi entah mengapa aku yakin aku akan sembuh suatu saat. Meskipun dokter berkata sebaliknya. Aku merasa di hatiku ada sesuatu yang mengalir. Dan sesuatu itulah yang membuatku tetap bersemangat menjalani hari-hariku. Mungkinkah itu adalah keberanian dan dukungan darimu, Yamada? Kau 'kan pernah bilang bahwa hati kita berdua terhubungkan. Yah, itu memang gombalanmu waktu kecil. Tapi aku masih percaya sampai saat ini.<p>

Ah, ingatkah kamu ketika kamu memintaku menonton _rehearsal_ untuk konser tunggalmu? Ketika kamu bermain piano di rumahku dengan memakai seragam sekolah lengkap.

* * *

><p><em>Pemuda itu memainkan jari-jemarinya yang <em>_gemuk__ di atas tuts-tuts hitam-putih piano di rumahku. Menghasilkan nada-nada yang mengalir dan ritme yang tertata rapi. Suaranya yang tipis menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Melantunkan bait-bait bernada._

"_**Nah, bagaimana?" **__Suara lembutnya membangunkanku dari lamunan._

"_**Eh? Ehm, bagus." **__Dan lelaki bernama Yamada itu tersenyum tipis dan menghampiriku._

"_**Syukurlah. Lagu itu **__**a**__**ku buat khusus untukmu." **__Yamada mengulurkan tangannya da__n__ mengacak-acak rambutku._

_Aku tertawa dan merapikan rambutku. __**"Terima kasih."**__Dan aku percaya kamu menyanyikan lagu yang ceria untukku._

* * *

><p>Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu. Sebenarnya saat itu indera-inderaku sudah benar-benar rusak. Pandanganku buram, pendengaranku kacau. Aku tidak bisa melihat secara tepat jari-jarimu memainkan lagu-lagu itu. Aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas lantunan nada yang kau nyanyikan.<p>

Sebenarnya aku takut. Sangat takut. Aku takut terluka. Aku takut dengan kesendirian. Aku takut semuanya akan menghilang. Tapi, ketika segala di sekitarku mulai menghilang, hanya senyummu yang belum juga menghilang. Dan aku sangat berharap senyum itu tidak pernah hilang sehingga di sisa hidupku yang tinggal sedikit, aku masih dapat hidup dengan berpegang pada senyumanmu.

Hey, jika aku pergi nanti, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa dirimu sendirian. Aku selalu ada untukmu. Hati kita terhubungkan, bukan? Meskipun akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah masuk sekolah dan selalu berbaring di kasur, aku tidak pernah merasa sendirian. Aku percaya kamu selalu ada di hatiku. Iya, aku tahu ini gombal, tapi aku serius.

Aku ingat suatu hari ketika penglihatanku benar-benar sudah rusak, ketika pendengaranku sudah benar-benar hancur, seseorang memelukku dengan tangannya yang hangat. Meskipun aku tidak bisa mendengar, meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat, aku masih bisa mengerti dan mengetahui siapa dan apa yang ingin disampaikan orang itu.

Aku tahu, yang memelukku adalah kamu, Yamada Ryosuke. Dan aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku. Karena, tangan-tangan yang memelukku itu, tangan-tanganmu, berkata, _"Aku mencintaimu_" kepadaku. Oh, sudahlah Yamada. Tak usah memungkiri perasaanmu sendiri. Bukankah hati kita terhubungkan? Dan haruskah aku memberitahumu lagi tentang perasaanku kepadamu?

Seandainya aku masih bisa bernyanyi. Aku sangat ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu ciptaanku. Lagu yang ku dedikasikan untukmu. Bukan lagu yang penuh dengan kesedihan. Aku tidak mau melihatmu berderai air mata kalau mendengar lagu ini. Lagu ini adalah lagu yang bersemangat dan ceria. Tapi sayang sekali, dengan keadaanku yang sudah seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyanyikannya untuk siapa pun.

Oh, katakan, Yamada_**—**_ah, bukan_**—**_Ryosuke. Jika nanti nyawaku sudah pergi, lihatlah bintang-bintang di langit. Mereka pasti tersenyum. Karena mereka adalah aku. Lalu kamu harus tersenyum. Kita akan tersenyum bersama. Cobalah dan lihatlah. Kepergianku tidak terlalu sedih 'kan? Dan janganlah sekali-kali menangis. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Aku hanya akan menjadi salah satu bintang di atas sana.

Baiklah, satu kalimat lagi. Ini penutup. Sebuah kalimat yang sangat ingin kusampaikan padamu.

Terima kasih atas segalanya.

_A lots of love,_

Akira Mizuki

P.S: jika kau bertanya bagaimana aku bisa menulis surat, bukankah karena hati kita terhubungkan? Dan, oh, ketika kau selesai membaca surat ini, cepatlah lihat ke langit dan periksa apakah aku sudah menjadi bintang atau belum.

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berambut coklat menenggelamkan wajahnya ke secarik kertas. Terisak kecil dan menarik ketas itu menjauh dari wajahnya. Lelaki itu menyingkirkan butir-butir air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya secara kontinyu. Lalu lelaki itu bergegas pergi meninggalkan sebuah kamar. Meninggalkan seorang gadis tak bernyawa. Lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan memfokuskan matanya kepada hamparan bintang-bintang di langit. Terukir sebuah senyuman kecil di bibir lelaki itu dan dia mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat dengan suara parau dan tangis yang tercekat.<p>

"Ah, kamu sudah menjadi bintang yang sangat cantik di sana, Mizuki."

Dan lelaki itu, Yamada Ryosuke, sekali lagi membiarkan setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.

* * *

><p>AN : Hai, owarimashita~ iya, saya tahu fanfic ini suram sekali. terinspirasi dari lagu Proof of Life-nya Vocaloid dan Yoru wa Hoshi wo Nagameteokure-nya Tegomass. Tapi rasanya agak.. aneh? Owell, saya gak pernah buat yang kayak gini sebelumnya. Err, RnR?


End file.
